


Roommates

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Series: seungjin canon universe [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon fic, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I hope I do justice T_T, M/M, based on hyunjin's recent vlive, just seungjin being adorable to each other, lots of pet names yeah, seungjin is like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Hyunjin turns on the live broadcast, and Seungmin as the background sound.Alternatively, what happens before, during and after Hyunjin's live broadcast.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: seungjin canon universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961020
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi helloooo
> 
> So, I'm in desperate need for a canon seungjin fic so ta-daa. I hope I did it justice though....I hope you enjoy reading~
> 
> PS: English is my second language so spare me for any mistake.

“I’m going to do live broadcast later, you want to join?” Hyunjin asks, climbing up into his bed, quickly making himself comfortable under the white comforter, which he then leans his back against the head board and begins to set up things for the broadcast.

“No. I’m going to shower,” Seungmin shakes his head, searching through his luggage for his clothes and some other necessary stuff. Once he gets hold of everything in his hands, he skips toward the bathroom, and places them on the shelf at a corner. Realizing he has yet removed his makeup, he returns to the room, finding Hyunjin has already started the live broadcast.

Seungmin is about to remove his makeup when he hears Hyunjin singsongs, “Seungmin in the shower.”

He bursts into laughter, thinking it is cute and funny.

“It was a comment,” Hyunjin clarifies to the younger, laughing along. Noticing Seungmin is cleaning his makeup, he adds, telling the audiences of his broadcast, “Seungmin is removing his makeup now.”

Seungmin can only shake his head at the TMI Hyunjin just tells to the world. Not that he minds. After making sure every makeup on his face is well-cleaned, he heads straight to the bathroom and takes his shower. When he’s done with showering, he makes his way to the dressing table, attempting to dry up his hair with a hairdryer. Hearing Hyunjin’s laughter when he switches the hairdryer on, he quickly turns it off, feeling bad. He’s about to use a small towel and dry his hair manually when Hyunjin voices out,

“It’s okay. Dry your hair.”

“Is it loud?” Seungmin blinks a few times at Hyunjin with a pout, worries if the hairdryer sound is too loud that it interrupts Hyunjin’s broadcast.

“It’s okay. The sound isn’t that bad.”

Seungmin’s lips curl into a relief smile as he nods understandingly, picking up the hairdryer and begins to dry his damp hair again.

Hyunjin spends more than an hour on the live broadcast to communicate with fans. He even drags Seungmin for a bit, showing him up to the fans briefly with a cap on to protect his messy hair, and to protect Seungmin as well. Hyunjin is about to restart the broadcast for the third time due to unstable connection when Seungmin says,

“If it’s unstable again, let’s just cuddle, yeah?”

Hyunjin’s lips immediately turn into a wide cheeky grin, eyes crinkling into crescents, nodding in agreement. “Sounds like a plan.”

It turns out the connection is still unstable which results in the lagging broadcast. Hyunjin heaves a sigh of disappointment, because he wants to communicate with fans even longer, and maybe drag Seungmin again, but luck isn’t on his side.

But at least he gets to cuddle with Seungmin, like the night before and two nights before.

He regretfully has to say goodbye to the fans and finally ends the broadcast. Putting aside his phone, Hyunjin sweetly calls, “Seungmin ah~”

The younger, who is sitting comfortably on his bed, scrolling through his social media, looks up and turns his head to meet Hyunjin’s eyes upon his name being called. He takes a quick look of Hyunjin from head to toes, and briefly sniffs, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“You stink,” Seungmin teases with a straight face, playfully sticking out a tongue to the older, “Go and shower first, and then we can cuddle.”

Hyunjin’s lips jut out immediately, pouting in disappointment. He then climbs down his bed and picks up his stuff, heading straight to the bathroom. Returning to the room because he forgets his facial wash, from the corner of his eyes, he catches the sight of Seungmin clumsily tries to fix his hair while focusing on his phone. He shuffles toward Seungmin.

“Before I take a shower, let me just fix your hair,” Hyunjin offers, feeling unsettled seeing Seungmin’s messy hair and his failed attempt to fix it.

Seungmin gives his toothy grin and nods enthusiastically like a puppy he is. He rises from the bed and goes to sit at the dressing table, facing Hyunjin, readily having his head up for Hyunjin. Hyunjin smiles fondly at the cute sight of Seungmin, holding his urge to squish the cute boy in front of him. He switches on the hairdryer and works on Seungmin’s hair, slowly and smoothly carving his fingers through Seungmin’s front hair, letting the warm air hitting them. Hyunjin is careful not to let the warm air hits too much skin, otherwise it would burn. While Hyunjin is fixing his hair, Seungmin has his eyes close, enjoying every moment and every Hyunjin’s touch.

“I’m done,” Hyunjin announces, switching off the hairdryer, putting it aside on the dressing table. Seungmin gazes at him with a bright grin, eyes crinkling into pretty crescent moon shapes, making Hyunjin’s heart melts into a puddle.

“Thank you, darling.”

Hyunjin’s lips curl into a wide grin at the pet name, patting Seungmin’s head lightly.

“Now shoo. Go shower.”

When Hyunjin comes out of the bathroom, Seungmin is already making himself comfortable in Hyunjin’s bed, drowning under the huge white comforter, making his lips quirk up at the sight. Hyunjin giddily skips to the dressing table to apply his night routine. He’s in the midst of drying up his damp hair when a pair of hands takes over the hairdryer.

“You missed here and here,” Seungmin points out as he moves the hairdryer around the back of Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin gives the prettiest grin, eyes crinkling into crescents. He closes his eyes after that, enjoying the gentle touches of Seungmin’s fingers on his hair. The hairdryer’s sound comes to a halt after a while, indicating that Seungmin has done his little work.

Hyunjin no longer feels the warm air and the moving hand on his hair, but he keeps his eyes shut. A moment later, he feels touches around his jaw lines, from both sides, and then, his face is slowly tilted up, facing the ceiling. Opening his eyes, Hyunjin is met with Seungmin’s face, who is grinning cheekily. The younger leans down and places a chaste kiss on Hyunjin’s lips.

He pulls away with a fond smile after that, making Hyunjin smile as well, feeling his heart is full with just seeing Seungmin’s smile.

“Come on. Let’s cuddle,” he says, taking Hyunjin’s hand in his and makes their way to Hyunjin’s bed. Both of them climb into the bed and snuggle to each other, Hyunjin having Seungmin in his arms, and the latter rests his head on the former’s chest, listening to the rhythm of Hyunjin’s heartbeat.

Seungmin smiles fondly, very pleased to hear how fast Hyunjin’s heart beats at the moment. He _absolutely_ knows it’s because of him.

“You were really cute earlier,” Hyunjin says in soft voice, smiling when he remembers about how he has pulled and held Seungmin in his arms when he dragged the younger boy into his live broadcast an hour ago. Seungmin looks up at Hyunjin with his curious eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“When?”

“When I dragged you into the live broadcast.”

“Oh,” Seungmin’s lips turn into a sulky pout. “That was embarrassing. Having to show my bare face and completely messy hair,” he shudders at the thought. “Didn’t you see how red I was earlier?”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows rise, shooting him a questioning look. “I thought you turned red because of me, no?”

Seungmin grits his teeth in irritation, and then lightly hits Hyunjin on the chest, rolling his eyes. “Hyunjin, please. My reactions don’t revolve around you.”

Hyunjin giggles softly watching his reaction, a hand reaches for Seungmin’s hair, caressing them lightly. It is soft and fluffy.

“But, baby, we’ve talked about this before, right? Your bare face is amazing, okay? Maybe it’s just your hair. Yeah, definitely the hair,” Hyunjin teases with a soft smile on his face, earning himself another hit on his chest. He lets out a soft giggle at that.

“Maybe if you dry your hair down like this,” he says as he demonstrates the way, “Maybe it won’t turn out that bad.”

“Hyunjinnn,” Seungmin whines and scowls, repetitively poking Hyunjin’s arm in annoyance. Hyunjin bursts into a hearty giggle again.

“I’m joking. You look great, my love, you always are,” Hyunjin trails his finger along the younger’s jaw.

Seungmin rolls his eyes, not annoyed, just used to Hyunjin's all-time compliments. Not that he's complaining. He likes, no, _loves_ it. The compliments make his stomach twists in knots, in good way. “In your eyes, yes, honey.”

“Am I not enough to satisfy you, my dearest?” Hyunjin asks in soft voice, lips jutting out into a sulky pout.

Seungmin firmly shakes his head. “No, love.”

Hyunjin lets out a sigh. There’s nothing can change the boy’s mind once he’s determined. He places a finger on Seungmin’s forehead and begins to trail down his nose bridge slowly.

“Please know that our fans won’t mind seeing your bare face and messy hair.”

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t have that kind of confidence yet,” Seungmin admits, drawing a pattern on Hyunjin’s chest mindlessly. He sighs.

The older bops Seungmin’s nose and proceeds to wrap his arms around the younger boy, tightening his embrace, placing his chin on the boy’s head.

“And someday, you shall have that confidence,” Hyunjin mutters with a sweet smile.

Seungmin nods in Hyunjin’s arms, snuggling close, and nuzzles his face into the crook of the older’s neck. He inhales, breathing in the older's scent deeply.

Hyunjin smells _really_ good. Seungmin thinks he's _drunk_.

“What are we watching tonight?” Seungmin mindlessly asks, his eyes remain shut, feeling safe and fluffy, and comfortable in the boy’s embrace. In all honesty, he doesn’t really care about what they’re going to watch, as long as he gets his cuddle. That’s all matter.

“Do you mind if we continue the drama we watched last night? The new episode is out today,” Hyunjin’s eyes fixate on the screen, diligently flipping through the channels.

Seungmin shakes his head. “No. Let’s watch it.”

Hyunjin smiles fondly, kissing the top of Seungmin’s hair before turning to the channel that plays the drama. They stay in silent after that, enjoying the drama and the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!~


End file.
